Her Truest Love
by Serpico1986
Summary: In a time of sorrow, Lara Jean knows she could always count with her dad, to make everything better.


**Good afternoon...**

 **The story bellow, it´s just a light father/daughter bounding between Lara and her dad.**

 **The story itself takes place after my other story 'The C-Word'' and have it´s scene during a few hours of an early moring.**

 **I don´t know if i´m going to continue this storyline, but i hope you like what i did.**

 **Thanks for you time and happy 2019**

* * *

 _ **DSCWin,** QueenSheridan and Loveispatienceloveis kind, thanks very much for your support and hhelp in my stories_

* * *

 **HER TRUEST LOVE**

Lara Jean lay on her living room couch flipping through photos on her phone. It was 7 in the morning, on a Saturday, and everyone except Lara slept through the night. Lara's stomach was too upset and was because her boyfriend Peter was heading into surgery that morning to remove his legs, to remove the Osteosarcoma that infected him.

She was flipping through her pictures of the two of them before finding out fearing these would be the only memories she would forever have.

She blamed herself as she flipped through the photos, as during their "fake-dating", she could've been experiencing more time with him instead of lying about their relationship. Stupid letters. she told herself knowing it was because of those that started her spiral of self destruction.

_/_

Dr. Covey let out a yawn as he walked down the stairs a few minutes later to start breakfast for his kids and coffee for himself, when he noticed Lara Jean on the couch.

"Good morning, honey." he said smiling at her.

"Morning, daddy." Lara Jean answered quietly not taking her eyes off her pictures.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" he asked walking over and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"No." Lara Jean said sadly shutting her phone off and looking up at him. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was too worried about Pete...do you think he'll be fine?"

Dr. Covey nodded as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight. "I'm not the doctor to really ask that question, sweetie. I don't really have the knowledge of that subject. The only thing I do know is that amputation, just like everything else, is risky. I'm not trying to scare you but knowing Peter's underline health condition will cause some problems. But I shouldn't worry. Peter's a strong boy. He'll be fine. I know it."

"Thanks for that dad." Lara Jean smiled leaning her head on her father's chest.

"You're welcome sweetie. Besides Dr. Green is one of the best oncologist in the hospital, so if Peter's going in for surgery he'll make sure everything will be alright. Peter is going to be in good hands." Lara smiled and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of her father's arms around her eliminating all of her doubts.

"Sweetie, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" Lara Jean asked looking at her father with curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"Why did you write those letters?"

Lara Jean looked shocked as she looked up at her father. "How did you know about them?"

"Kitty told me about them. She also told me that they were for five different boys, one of which was Peter. She also explained that you hid them so that nobody will know about them and started to act weird because of them." Dr. Covey watched as Lara Jean hung her head down in shame but it only made the doctor smile sweetly. "It also turns out that you wrote on for Josh as well. But you shouldn't be ashamed. I think it was nice of you to do so...I think."

"Thanks daddy." Lara Jean said embarassed even though deep inside her she wanted to stomp up the stairs and enter you little sister's room to yell at her for telling their father about the letters. But figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"You know..." Dr. Covey cleared his throat as he looked up at the ceiling trying to find the correct words to help with this situation. "Back when I was dating your mom, I wrote her a letter letting her know about my feelings after our very first date. But I was so embarrassed to give it to her."

"You wrote mom a letter?" Lara Jean asked in amazement.

Dr. Covey smiled and nodded. "I did eventually give her the letter at our wedding. Even though it really wasn't needed. But I still saw her reading the letter from time to time, especially after I got more and more busy at work. She knew that even though I was hardly home she knew I still loved her." Dr. Covey took in a sharp breath as memories continued. "I even wrote her a letter as she got sick. I poured all my doubts, wishes, and fears. I gave her the letter and she read it. But she kept the faith that everything was going to be alright regardless of the outcome. So..." Dr. Covey forced a smile to stop the tears from leaving his eyes as he looked down at his daughter. "I want you to write Peter a letter, write about your feelings, your fears so when you visit him before his surgery you can be there and give him the letter."

"But...Daddy, I'm afraid that if I write him something like that I will loose him forever. I mean I already have regrets about not telling him that I truly loved him and now I'm afraid that my love for him won't be enough."

Dr. Covey didn't speak for a few minutes as he watched his daughter suffer with an understanding of loosing Peter. Pulling her into a deep embrace Dr. Covey gently kissed his daughter's forehead and held her tight. "You shouldn't worry sweetie. Like I said before Peter's a strong man and will be better in know time. And he will be needing a lot of help when he wakes up from his surgery." Lara Jean smiled and nodded. "Okay, now that we got that under control. Why don't you help me make some pancakes, and later today we all go visit Peter before this afternoon's surgery deal?"

"Deal." Lara Jean smiled hugging her father tightly. "Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Even though she was still worried about Peter Kavinsky and she longed to see him well again, Lara Jean knew she could always count on her father to make her feel better. Through all the times she loved the "boys" in her life, Lara Jean knew that her truest love in her life, was that of her father.

THE END


End file.
